Awkward
by inuallday
Summary: It's always fight after fight with Inuyasha and Kagome, and it's really not getting them anywhere. So instead, how about we see how many awkward situations we can put the two in before they crack. Should be fun, right? InuKag
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Arguments and Fates**

**Well, I got this idea from...well I don't know where. I just thought it'd be fun to write about. So, here you all go. I hope you enjoy this!**

**Also, this is an _INTRO_ chapter. The real stuff happens in the following ones, but bear with me!**

Kagome, the _"normal" _15 year old schoolgirl, sat by the riverbank wondering why she even bothered to jump down the well today. I mean, she could be catching up on school work and talking with her friends or even taking a nice nap in her comfy bed. But no. She decided to jump down the well and end up 500 years into the past just to hear a stubborn hanyou hassle her about how her trips home were a waste of time.

"That jerk." She muttered under her breath, "Doesn't he know I had a life before all of this? I can't just give everything up all the time just because he's an impatient little..."

She had been cut off by a leaping half-demon who had, in the nick of time, landed right in front of her. "Why don't ya finish that sentence, Kagome?" He teased, although with no smile to signify that he was in playfully joking with her.

"Go away!" She responded back, annoyed at his very sarcastic comment, "I don't want to talk to you right now!"

"Well, doesn't look like we have much of a choice seeing as _we have a mission."_ He snorted, "Remember our enemy, Naraku? Or the Shikon Jewel Shards? It's your fault we gotta look for em anyways!"

'There he goes, bringing that up again.' Kagome thought to herself, mentally rolling her eyes at him.

"Keh, are ya gonna get up or not!?" In order to display his annoyance with her, he crossed his arms and cocked one eyebrow, not moving his gaze from her eyes and forming a frown on his face.

"Listen dog boy, why don't you just apologize for being a jerk and harassing me today and I'll get up!" Kagome copied the frown on her face, but her eyes were much colder than his. He had a hard time staring into them because they looked pretty scary.

"H-Ha! I'm not apologizing for anything 'cause I ain't got nothing to be sorry for, wench." He blurted out, immediately glancing to the side, then up, then down. He was pretty much looking in ever direction he could to avoid the look he knew she was giving him. Of course, averting his eyes couldn't save him from what was gonna happen next.

"Sit!"

The beads around his neck immediately pulled him to the ground, a puff of dirt rising up around him. "Quit it!" He reacted, quickly getting back on his feet and raising his fist in the air.

"Sit boy!"

Again, he ended up flat on the ground, defenseless against the incantation.

"Dammmit, wench!" The hanyou growled.

"Maybe you should just say sorry then." She said casually, although still feeling bitter towards him and his current attitude.

"I already told you, I ain't got nothing to apologize for!" Inuyasha stood up and laid his hands on his hips in defiance against the schoolgirl. She, too, had also risen from the ground and onto her two feet. The foolish half-demon for a second thought that maybe she would lay off of him and they could go in peace. But Kagome, although she wouldn't like to admit it, could be just as stubborn as him.

"Sit boy! Sit boy! Sit boy!" She recited, as kissed the ground 3 times with force.

Before he could get up and yell at her, she had already turned around and began walking back towards Kaede's hut. And, although he could barely hear it, in order to stop him from following her, she recited the incantation a few more times while she casually ambled into the village.

"Dammittt!" He exhaled, getting up and dusting himself off. If there was one thing that ticked off the dog demon, it was those stupid beads around his neck. He could never argue for too long with Kagome before she pulled him to the ground with that word. But, hopefully, the worst was over for now and she would cool off. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he'd resist going back into the village until he knew he was safe to avoid going at it again with Kagome because he was scared she'd sit him straight to hell.

On the other hand, Kagome strutted to the hut with a smile on her face, knowing that, for the most part, she'd won their small battle, just like she did with most battles.

"Hey, Kagome!" Sango welcomed her. She was seated next the lecherous monk, Miroku, who was cheerfully smiling as the girl walked in.

"Hey guys! Where are we gonna head to, now?" Kagome asked optimistically. If there was one thing she knew how to control, it was her temper. She could always switch her attitude around.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Miroku questioned, surprised not to the hanyou right behind the priestess, "I believe he said he was going to get you."

"Yeah, well, last I saw, he was relaxing by the riverbank outside of the village." She smirked, still looking painfully innocent to the two, "Where's Shippo?"

Right on cue, the young kitsune hopped in and took a place on Kagome's shoulder, "Hey! I was showing some of the villagers my art!" He did that quite often since Kagome had given him crayons and paper.

"Lady Kagome, I'm afraid I have some business I have to attend to regarding some family issues. Hachi came earlier to tell me of some disturbances." Miroku answered her previously asked question, "I'll probably be heading out for a day or two."

'Of course. The only sensible man here (well besides his perverted ways) is leaving.' Kagome thought bitterly, but nodded in understanding, not showing her dismay.

Sango stood up, "Are you sure you won't need help?"

Miroku shook his head, "It's nothing major. Hachi said he will come back and we will make our way together."

"Make sure not to be so mean to him, Miroku." Shippo advised, giving him a dirty look. Miroku was known to beat him on the head a few times, but Hachi, being his servant, worked very hard still to please his master.

Chuckling nervously, Miroky scratched the back of his head, trying his best to act innocent of the alleged offenses, "Huh? I wouldn't use the word mean..."

Casually, the silver haired demon walked through the entrance of the hut and sat himself down comfortably across Miroku. Of course, the monk took this chance to change the subject.

"Ah, there you are Inuyasha." He said.

Inuyasha looked over at him, "Well, yeah."

"Kagome said you were relaxing by the riverbank." The monk desperately tried to keep the conversation going, which in normal circumstances would be very hard since the hanyou wasn't much of a talkative one.

But luckily, this time, he had said just the right think to make Inuyasha go against his previous intention of just letting his argument with Kagome go without mention. 'RELAXING?' He thought, furiously.

"So, that's what I was doing Kagome?" He barked, "Last I checked, you sat me half to hell!"

"Oh boy..." Shippo rolled his eyes, preparing for the little war. This, of course, wasn't new to him at all. In fact, these arguments happened just about everyday. And he was sure even in Kagome's time, they fought often. He was just thankful he wasn't Inuyasha in times like these.

"That's because you deserved it!" She shouted back, "You can't always order me around and tell me where to go! I am my own person, ya know."

"Well, we got stuff to do Kagome!" He retorted, slightly regretting every word coming out of his mouth, but being too proud to stop. That pride would be the death of him.

"Like what? Miroku's going out somewhere and I bet you don't have a clue on where we're going next!" She was totally winning this argument. In fact, Inuyasha wasn't sure of what direction they would go in or any of that. Without even admitting it to himself, he just really wanted to see Kagome most times, and used the excuse of the jewel shards to stop her from staying in her time.

The half demon's face burning red, he snapped back at her, "Wherever we go, you gotta be there to sense the shards! Keh, if I could do that myself, I wouldn't bother to even ask you to ever come through that well!"

"Well, why don't you ask Kikyou, then!" He wasn't expecting that response from her at all. He hated the mention of Kikyou around her because he didn't like the way he hurt Kagome when she was around.

When he didn't respond, Kagome stormed out of the hut, not quite sure where all that came from. Just like Inuyasha, she preferred to stay away from the topic of the dead priestess because it reminded her that she was second in Inuyasha's eyes. She half wished she hadn't said anything, but it was too late to take it back.

So, instead of waiting around for Inuyasha, she quickly made her way to the Bone Eater's Well and jumped through.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, stayed in his place in the hut, not making eye contact with anyone else, who curiously stared at him, waiting to see what he would do.

Although Sango and Miroku didn't say anything, the young Shippo opened his mouth first, intent on the idea that Inuyasha and Kagome were meant for each other, "Aren't you gonna go get her?"

"Why don't you shut your mouth and mind your business?!" He growled at the kid.

"Well, you're just being immature! You know you wanna go get her so stop trying to act tough and go!" It was amazing to Sango and Miroku how Shippo could just say those things to the hanyou without feeling uncomfortable.

"Keh!" He responded.

Miroku on the other hand, knew exactly that Inuyasha wouldn't go anywhere near the well with anyone watching him.

"Why don't you just go for a walk, Inuyasha?" He asked, "We'll stay here and let you think."

"I don't need to take a walk!" He barked.

Sighing, the monk stood up, "Well, I think I'll get going."

"I'll walk with you until Hachi gets here." Sango decided, fully aware of what Miroku was trying to do.

"I don't wanna be left alone with Inuyasha!" Shippo screeched, hopping onto Sango's shoulder. Before they left the hut, the kitsune made sure to make a face at the hanyou.

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha looked away, waiting until they were far away to get up and run towards the well. He wouldn't let them see him go after her.

But before jumping in, he cracked his knuckled and mumbled, "I'm gonna get that apology..."

Little did he know, Kagome was on the other side thinking the same exact thing.

* * *

"Hm..." Above the clouds, three women were watching the situation at hand, giggling to themselves.

"That damn hanyou couldn't apologize if his life depended on it!" One cackled, "Ooo but neither will the girl."

The other smiled wickedly, "Well, girls, I had previously believed that the dead priestess was it for this boy, but it seems I've changed my mind. Or rather, he changed his heart."

The three snickered amongst themselves, each thinking of what to do about this mishap.

"Should we interfere with their affairs then?" The third asked, "On his own, the boy will realize what his heart desires."

The first smiled, "Yes. Without our direct interference, he'll realize which of the two he really wants. But, if that's the case, then our interference won't hurt anyone. They're bound to each other anyways. So, if we were to have a little fun, it wouldn't change the course of things."

"Ooo yes. That's true!" The second agreed, "But it's too boring to just watch them bicker like married couples do all the time over nothing. I wanna see something else."

"Cruel you too are." The third shook her head, "But...I must say, if it won't actually change what was already meant, which is their bond, then what are you thinking exactly?"

They all watched Inuyasha look both ways before leaping into the magic well, each amused by his pride. He had no clue that he was always being watched.

The second grinned evilly, "Maybe we should put the girl in real danger and watch him desperately come after her."

"...That sounds fun!" The third mused, imagining all the different ways they could do that.

But the first, having a better sense of humor, had something better in mind, "No... Let's see how many awkward situations we can put the two in before they crack."

Tipping their head to the side, the other two questioned her plan, "What do you mean?"

"We're playing matchmaker for a match that's already been made." The second giggled.

"It'd be funny to see them squirm at everything we could throw at them." The first explained, "He's too stubborn to realize his heart has already chosen her over the other. We would be doing our jobs as fates to bring them together."

The third put her finger up, still thinking, but then grinned mischievously, "Oh sister, there are so many possibilities!"

"So, let's do it, sisters." The second declared, "Let us have some fun."

**I know this chapter is a little short, but it's a nice intro to put to introduce the idea and everything! It'll get better though. Can't wait to see exactly what these fates have in store for our favorite, stubborn couple.**

**If you guys have anything specific you wanna see or anything, you can PM me. I have my own list but I could squeeze in some requests as well if they fit! (But I'm also gonna keep the two in-character for the most part, so nothing too out of character.)**

**And don't forget to review!**


	2. Jealous Puppy

**Chapter 2: Jealous Puppy**

**Hey so thanks for the reviews! I really enjoy hearing from you all.**

**And Cutepuppy01: I was thinking of something like that too for a little later in the story ^.^ Thanks so much for your review and I guess great minds think alike ;)**

**I really hope you guys like this next chapter. Awkward situation here we go!**

"Inuyasha get outta here!" Kagome roared. Inuyasha had leaped from outside into her room on the second floor after going through the well. He had expected Kagome to be a little more gentle since her family was downstairs but he was met with just the opposite.

"Hey! I'm not going anywhere so deal with it!" He shouted back defiantly, making himself comfortable on the edge of her bed while Kagome stood by her desk. She had been ready to work and catch up with what was going on in school, and, like always, the stubborn hanyou came just in time to distract her.

Shaking her head, she decided it was probably best if she just didn't add anymore fire to this fight. Maybe then he'd sit quietly and she could focus a bit. 'Not like this was gonna get settled anyways...' She thought. Neither of them would apologize.

"Fine. You can stay. But I wanna work a bit, okay?" She asked, hopeful that he would get her desperation.

Crossing his arms, the boy scoffed, "Keh, I don't care what you do."

That was good enough for her. She took out a math book and began doing some simplifying and graphing functions. It wasn't very fun, but at least she was getting some skills perfected so that she might pass her next math test. 'Then I have science and history work...Oh boy...' She sighed.

Luckily, Inuyasha stayed quiet. He had gotten up from the bed a few times to peer over the girl's shoulder, but that was about it. She didn't complain about it either. In the Feudal Era, they didn't have to do work like this. In fact, they didn't even have books like this. And the graphs probably made him a bit curious as well as the fancy calculator she used.

"Ya know, Inuyasha..." She started, closing the math book after her hour long session with it and turning towards him, "I could teach you some of this stuff after we beat Naraku!"

He blinked twice, unable to imagine what it would be like to actually understand what the hell all this meant. "Uhh, sure." He agreed hesitantly, "But why do ya gotta know all this stuff?"

"In this time period, it's normal for kids to study this stuff as school up until they're adults so that they can decide what they wanna do with their lives." She didn't think the explanation was too good, but to be honest, she had questioned why she needed to know this stuff too, "Some of this stuff is useful depending on what someone wants to do when they're older. Like for a job."

Inuyasha processed her answer for a bit before responding, "But you're a woman. Isn't it uncommon for human women to have actual jobs?"

"Not in this time period." She grinned, "Women can be doctors, they can built stuff and run companies! We can do pretty much anything."

Noting her pride, he just shrugged off the big difference in times, not really having much of a bias towards women doing "men" stuff. Which wasn't a surprise considering, even though he himself preferred not to fight women, he had witnessed Sango and even Kagome fight better then some men. Not to mention the fact that he wasn't big on being prejudice, especially since he knows how it feels, being a hanyou and all that.

"What do _you_ wanna be then?" He leaned in close to her, enveloped in curiosity.

Looking up and thinking for a bit, she ended up with only one answer, "I don't really know."

The hanyou looked down, wondering what Kagome would do when she was older. 'Maybe she'll get some busy job and won't ever come back to visit...Keh, what do I care?' He took a deep breath.

She noticed his sudden silence, but shrugged it off.

"Kagome! Yuka's here!" Ms. Higurashi, Kagome's mother, called from downstairs.

Kagome immediately froze, "W-What?" Why would Yuka be here!? 'Inuyasha's here! What am I gonna do!?'

"She said everyone else is outside! That you guys are going to the movies! Are you ready?" She answered.

'Oh right! I said today I would go with them to the movies! But I didn't know Inuyasha would be here! He's gonna have a fit!' The schoolgirl began to panic, trying to think of an answer. She ran her fingers through her dark hair and glanced nervously over at doggy boy, who was eyeing her viciously.

"There's no way in hell you're going anywhere." Inuyasha remarked, "I don't need you going out when you're always complaining about doing all that work."

Ignoring him, Kagome called back to her mom, "Uhhh...Getting ready now!" Why did she say that? Her friends had invited her to the movies approximately 7 times before this, and every time, she had declined. She couldn't say no again! Well, she could. But she would receive in earful from the 3 schoolgirls and the next month at school would be torture.

It was then that the sun completely disappeared from the sky. Kagome turned to see Inuyasha's hair fade to black and his doggy ears vanish. Once a month, during the new moon, he would turn fully human due to him being a half demon. This was one of those nights. As Kagome watched him in shock, she also let out a sigh of relief. At least if her friends saw him, they wouldn't _totally _flip.

'Damn, I completely forgot...' Inuyasha mentally cursed himself as he watched his claws shrink down to normal nail size. He growled a bit at himself, causing the girl to look down. She felt a bit guilty for being happy that this night came because she knew he hated it. He felt weak and useless, although he was still a strong human.

"Inuyasha..." She reached to touch his shoulder when her room door suddenly swung open.

"Higurashi come on!" Yuka, Kagome's friend from school, barged in, but stopped in her tracks when she noticed the boy sitting with his legs crossed on Kagome's bed.

'OH NO THIS IS A DISASTER!' Kagome inwardly freaked, 'WHAT AM I GONNA D-wait...He's human! There are no dog ears!' Again, she sighed in relief.

"Kagome, is that your boyfriend!" Yuka grinned. She mischievously put one hand on her hip and eyed her friend for an answer. They had been bothering Kagome to go out with Hojo for so long, but she really didn't want to, so she made up stories about having a boyfriend. Which wasn't all a lie. Inuyasha acted a bit like one to her. Protecting her and getting really jealous when Koga was around.

Inuyasha paused looked over at Kagome questioningly. She, of course, was mentally scolding herself for telling them any of that. She couldn't say no or else Inuyasha might harass her about who the 'supposed' boyfriend is. But she couldn't say yes or Inuyasha would freak out!

"Uhhh..." Was all that came out her mouth.

"Well, is he or isn't he!?" Yuka demanded, eyeing him critically. He was dressed in really odd clothes and had abnormally long hair and Yuka wasn't really sure she approved of it.

Inuyasha shook his head rapidly while Kagome just blushed. 'Her boyfriend?' Inuyasha growled, 'Does that mean she's dating someone!?...Or maybe it's the fact that I'm a guy in her room...Keh, that better be it!'

"We're just...uh..." Again, Kagome had nothing really to say.

Strangely, the other schoolgirl just smiled, "Well, whoever he is, he can come, too. I brought Hojo along as well! He wants to see you!"

'Oh no! Oh no!' It was only in her nightmares that Inuyasha met the nice and hugely affectionate Hojo who had the biggest crush on her. He threatened to kill Kouga for liking her...so Hojo had to watch out!

When she didn't immediately answer, Yuka turned to him and asked herself, "You coming?" The hanyou scoffed as her eyes burned against his skin. This girl was even more impatient than Kagome! And it was a bit intimidating.

"Keh, if Kagome is going, I'm going!" He said with a slight growl, making sure not to look her in the eyes.

Raising an eyebrow, the girl just shrugged it off and turned back to her friend, who was staring at the boy, speechless. "Is he gonna change?" Yuka asked, dragging her out of space and back into reality.

"He-uh...was doing some...uhhh...Yard work! For the shrine!" She gave the best fake smile she could, "Gramps wants him to wear all that old fashioned stuff. You know him..."

That seemed to work well enough for the girl, who nodded in understanding, but still looked at the hanyou-turned-human with a skeptical eye. "Well, we're waiting downstairs...I'll ask anyone if they have any clothes for him. It'd be weird for him to go out like that..."

The black haired boy shoved his hands into the opposite sleeves and rolled his eyes, "There ain't nothing wrong with what I'm wearing."

It was times like these where Kagome really wished Inuyasha had more common sense. She had told him in her time period, people dressed differently! So, why couldn't he understand that if everyone dressed differently, that his attire would be strange and uncommon!

Not to mention, he looked like some cosplayer! Big poofy red pants! C'mon.

As fast as she could, Kagome rushed her friend out of the door, painting a loving smile on her face and repeatedly telling her that they'd be down in a second. Of course, Kagome had no intentions of letting Inuyasha go. Maybe she'd go, but definitely not him.

When she heard Yuka's footsteps reach the bottom of the stairs, she shut the door and peered over at Inuyasha wearily.

"So, who's this boyfriend o'yours?" She casually asked, although he had to know. His blood boiled at the thought of some other man with her.

Wide-eyed, the priestess stared at him, but was quick to just laugh like the idea of her dating someone now was the silliest thing she heard all day, "Oh? Haha. No one, silly. Yuka was just being dumb." Hopefully, that was good enough for him to not bother her about it. She wasn't really lying, but she couldn't tell him that she told her friends she did (and described said boyfriend as Inuyasha) because she didn't wanna date Hojo. He'd attack the boy!

"Feh." Was his response. There was no way in hell he'd act like he really cared to know. Especially since it wasn't true. "So, what's a movie?"

Scratching her head, she pulled out the best description she had, "A movie is a moving picture on a screen. Like the 'magic box' downstairs. Except where I'm going, it's a much bigger screen."

Nodding in understand, he stood silently, until he fully processed what she said, "Don't ya mean where _we're_ going, wench?"

'This guy doesn't actually think he's going...does he?' She panicked again. "C'mon Inuyasha! You know you can't just go out in my time!"

"Keh, why not? I'm human right now, aren't I?" He put his hands up in the air as protest, intent on going wherever she went. Especially since that Yuka girl mentioned the name 'Hojo',which Inuyasha knew was clearly a boy's name. She wasn't getting away with this one.

"I-Inuyasha..." She paused. He was right. He was human now, so she couldn't use his hanyou appearance as an excuse as to why he couldn't go. But really? It's not like her saying that in general it would be a bad idea because he's from 500 years ago! That in itself is the perfect reason. At least for Kagome. For Inuyasha? Ha! He just wanted to keep a close eye on the girl, and no time period was gonna stop that.

Before she could make another attempt to stop him, he swung open the door and walked out.

'Oh no...' She couldn't let this happen.

But, he was already making his way downstairs, which meant she couldn't sit him half to hell like she planned. That would totally scare everyone away, which was the last thing she needed.

In a rush, she ran out to follow him. Where she found her mother giving him some sandals, wearing the biggest smile on her face, "Ooo, this should be fun for you!"

Inuyasha only 'Keh'-ed her and put the slipped each foot in. And, if her luck could get any better, Yuka was standing in the doorway, motioning for Kagome and Inuyasha to hurry up.

"C'mon Kagome, we ain't got time for you to just stand there." He teased. He knew she was against him going. And he also knew that, if this night didn't go right, she'd sit him til he was 6 feet under. But, if this was his last night above ground, he would enjoy it and every red-faced Kagome he got to see.

"Jerk..." She mumbled, remembering that he probably couldn't hear due to his normal human senses.

With no other option except running upstairs and refusing to go, she reluctantly walked outside with selfish jerk and Yuka, and she could see her other friends, Eri and Ayumi, at the bottom of the shrine steps, accompanied by a very happy Hojo.

'Fantastic...' She thought sarcastically, wishing she had kicked doggy boy out when she had the chance. 'But no, I had to be the _mature _one.'

"What's wrong?" Yuka asked, tilting her head to the side. She noticed Kagome had been completely silent as they walked to down the steps. She hadn't even asked what movie they wanted to see!

Immediately, the priestess lifted up her head in a daze and smiled, "Just a little tired."

The life-ruiner who had been travelling behind the girls just glared at Kagome, "Then, shouldn't you be _sleeping."_

"I said a little tired." She snapped back, trying to keep her voice down. Last thing she wanted was to hear from her friends that 'she shouldn't mess with temperamental guys like that.' Which Inuyasha would appear to be if they started arguing.

He just scoffed. 'Unbelievable!' He mentally ranted, 'If the girl is tired, then she should just go to sleep! Keh, I don't wanna hear anymore excuses when it comes to Naraku. She's obviously not too worried about that 'skool' work she has to do.'

When they reached the bottom of the steps, they were greeted by three excited and slightly confused teens.

"Hey Kagome!" Eri giggled, very thrilled to have her friend finally go out with them.

Ayumi just looked up and down at Inuyasha, confused, "Who's this?"

Smiling like an idiot, Kagome introduced Inuyasha as her friend who works for her grampa, explaining the whole clothes situation.

"That's so cool you work at the shrine." Eri commented, taking a second glance at his more than unusual attire. She had been checking him out a bit since Kagome said he was only a friend.

"Keh, I guess." He remarked, catching on to the lie Kagome was telling. He was hard-headed, but not as much as not to see the problem with revealing his true heritage.

Hojo had made his way to greet Kagome personally, holding a bottle filled with some hot drink in his hand, "Hey, Kagome! Just thought I'd bring you some tea in case you were feeling a bit run down." He was so giddy to give her the drink, and she awkwardly accepted it and thanked him. But not before catching the jealous idiot quietly snarling in the background.

'Not like I'm surprised...' She sighed, 'I just hope he acts appropriate when we get to the theater.'

"The theater is just around the corner, so we're gonna walk." Yuka said, a little annoyed with all the standing around. She pushed through the small crowd of happy friends and pretty much made herself the official line leader, as she wordlessly walked in the direction of the theater. Everyone automatically knew to follow.

Pretty pissed, Kagome stayed in the back with Inuyasha, mentally cursing the boy as he nonchalantly walked next to her, wishing she had just stayed in the Feudal Era so he wouldn't have to follow her around with her friends, although he knew it was his decision to go. (Not like he would ever let Kagome go somewhere with a boy as giddy and obviously in-like with Kagome.)

But in the far distance, the two both swore they could here cackling.

* * *

'This is so awkward!' Kagome stood in line, watching everyone else in the theater get their stuff and hoping they wouldn't all look at Inuyasha and laugh. Of course, they did. Not to his face though. Only a fool would actually say something to the intimidating Inuyasha, who even in human form, looked scary.

"I say we see that Wolverine movie! It's supposed to be full of action!" Eri beamed, pointing to the title on a big electronic board that listed all the showtimes, giggling as we all saw that it was playing in 5 minutes, meaning we could get there just in time._  
_

"B-But, I wanted to see that Tyler Perry movie about the strong independent women!" Hojo pouted, "It's supposed to be emotional yet inspiring."

'Oh hell no.' Inuyasha thought bitterly, 'I don't wanna watch some emotion shit on a big magic box!'

Lucky for him, the movie Hojo wanted to see wouldn't be showing again until tomorrow, and Inuyasha wasn't the only one celebrating.

'Thank God!' Kagome mentally cheered, 'I'd much rather see an action movie than watch Hojo cry.'

Of course, the three schoolgirls were silently clapping hands. All three of them were rooting to see Wolverine. And none of them were in the mood to get emotional. Some nice mutant violence was all they wanted.

Hojo, of course, had his shoulders slumped in defeat. 'Fuck this bullshit. All the fuck I wanted to do was see a whole-hearted fucking movie about some damn independent women, but can I fucking do that now? Fucking no.' He sighed, but looked over at Kagome and immediately smiled again.

They all got their tickets, Kagome paying for Inuyasha, and made their way to theater 3. As soon as they entered, she could here him gasp. She had said it was a big screen, but he hadn't imagined it being this big. In fact, he was picturing something only like double or triple the size of the TV in her house. But this was taller and wider than Kaede's hut!

"C'mon." She whispered, gently grabbing his arm and leading him to where everyone was seated. Of course, when the two caught up to the rest of them, the 3 girls were already sitting down, and Hojo was standing in the aisle to let Kagome and Inuyasha go first.

Well, that's what the two had thought. But in reality, he just let Kagome go first and then followed behind her, separating the two. Knowing that Inuyasha might punch him on the head or shove him out of the way, she shot him a warning glare. He just brushed it off, but, to her luck, he sat down without bothering the schoolboy. Though he did let out a quiet growl.

'Dammit...' He thought, 'Why was he in such a hurry to sit next to Kagome! This asshole is tryna get with her!'

He vowed that he would not let him make any moves on the girl and shot him unnoticed glares from time to time. Though, the only thing on Hojo's mind was the raven-haired schoolgirl in next to him.

Inuyasha jumped a bit when the movie began, its sound erupting throughout the large room. But he quickly recovered while Kagome laughed to herself, imagining his confusion.

For about an hour, the teens were able to peacefully watch the movie. All (except Hojo) even enjoyed it. Inuyasha very much enjoyed Wolverine's metal claws that extended from his knuckles. If he could, he would probably be cracking his knuckles to show off his claws, which, though much shorter, were still very powerful. He didn't understand Jean Gray though, but he could tell that she was a dead woman he had loved, which reminded him of Kikyou.

That would make Mariko, the girl he was currently protecting, Kagome. Which he did subconsciously acknowledge, although he was quick to push those thoughts out of his mind.

With everything going smoothly, Kagome felt a little dumb for freaking out the way she did about the human hanyou tagging along. Nothing was going wrong, and it looked like he was enjoying the movie.

Unfortunately, like all good things, it had to come to an end.

Hojo yawned obnoxiously and raised both his arms up, then, as they both retreated downwards, the one nearest Kagome draped itself around her shoulders. Satisfied with himself, he leaned into his seat and enjoyed the girl's warmth.

Not that there was much warmth to enjoy considering she had froze in her place. She could feel Inuyasha's eyes going back and forth between the two. She also knew it was too late to expect the rest of the night to go smoothly. It. Was. All. Over.

"Get your arm off of her!" Inuyasha snarled, raising his fist to the schoolboy's face.

Although he hadn't shouted, the surrounding people did take notice, taking their eyes off the movie to focus on what was going on.

Startled, Hojo lifted his arm off her and turned to see the violent looking male who frankly just looked terrifying at the moment. If it weren't for the full moon, he would have probably thrown Hojo across the room.

"Inuyasha!" She warned, giving a look that matched his in intensity and intimidation. There was no way she'd let him hurt the boy! Even though she was glad to have him off of her.

"What?" He defended, "It ain't like I attacked the kid! He got no place putting his arm on you like that!"

"S-Sorry...Didn't know you two were together..." He apologized quickly, although mentally cursing Inuyasha. He was too much of a wimp to argue with the well built and much taller male.

"We're not together." Kagome protested. She sighed and shook her head. This was turning into a scene. And she was not too pleased about it.

The girls has taken notice and watched everything played out. They were rooting for Hojo at first, but after seeing him punk out, they knew he was not winning Kagome's heart tonight. He had no back bone.

Inuyasha scoffed, "Keh, we don't have to be together for me to tell you to get your filthy hands off of her, bastard."

'Why? Why? Why?' She panicked. Everyone was looking at them now and she was beyond embarrassed. Getting up, she waved goodbye to her friends who whispered and pleaded for her to stay. But she walked past Hojo and Inuyasha and into the aisle. Inuyasha watched her in confusion, but before he could get up, she grabbed his ear and tugged him along with her.

Yup, tomorrow, he would get sat straight to hell.

"Owwwwww." He complained, as he was pulled out of the theater and all the way home.

"Dammit Kagome!" He shouted, as they walked up the shrine steps. She had finally let go of his ear, but hadn't said a word to him.

"Kagome!" He shouted again, pissed that she was now ignoring me, "What the hell is your problem!?"

She furiously turned to face him, "My problem is you! Why did you have to blow up like that!? I could have handled myself!"

"Keh, he was touching you!" He defended, "I ain't just gonna sit there and let some guy harass you!"

"I could have told him to stop!" She countered, "That was such an uncomfortable situation! Everyone was looking at us!"

She began stomping up the steps in aggravation. The night had been ruined and she could never show her face out in public again. She was doomed to ridicule and was now going to have to face Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi the next time she went to school.

"So?" He argued, "I don't get the big deal! I was just protecting you! He got no right to put his arm around you like that!"

"Says who!?" She didn't stop to look at him, "You can't dictate who I interact with! Besides, why do you care so much if he likes me!?"

This had him dumbfounded, "K-Keh, I don't care!" He sure didn't sound believable, though.

"Then, you wouldn't mind if I went on a date with Hojo?" She asked, prepared for whatever sick excuse he had as to why she couldn't.

He growled, "You're not going out with that loser, got that!?"

Of course, he was a loser in Inuyasha's eyes. Even though Kagome couldn't argue that Hojo wasn't a relatively cool person to be around, she knew that as soon as Inuyasha heard his name, he had already prepared himself not to like him.

"Is there anyone I could date that you wouldn't hate!?" She sighed, noting that she had to quiet her voice as they reached the top of the steps. Last thing she needed was a talk with mom.

"Feh. Don't care who you date." But he did. She knew he did. And she absolutely hated how jealous he would get even though he wouldn't say why. He went off to see Kikyou as he pleased but she couldn't talk to another guy.

"Oh please." She muttered, opening the front door and tiptoeing up to her room. Everyone seemed to be asleep.

Inuyasha silently followed her, but she shut the door in his face and told him to go home. This was definitely the weirdest outing she ever went on, but as she was about to slip into bed and sulk, she heard a small voice coming from outside the door.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong with, sis?" Souta asked, "You guys aren't fighting again are ya?"

Quickly, she opened her room door and told her brother not to worry.

"Good. It makes me sad when you guys don't get along." He sighed, "I like you two together and happy."

Immediately, a blush crept upon both their cheeks as the little boy yawned and walked away. Looking sympathetically at Inuyasha, she left the door open as she reentered her room, letting him in.

"Look, I'm sorry for blowing up on you..." She sighed, knowing she'll be happier if she just gave in. It was like instinct for him to _protect her_ in however way he felt he had to. She knew he meant no real harm and just cared about her. He was like a jealous guard dog.

"Huh?" He tilted his head to the side, shocked that she apologized, even when it was obvious he had been wrong. "K-Kagome..."

"I know you just wanna protect me." She sat down on her bed and looked down, "But I'm not that helpless."

He grinned, "Keh, I know that."

She looked up and saw him looking at her and blushed again, remembering what Souta just said. 'Did he think we were an official thing?' She let her head drop to the ground so he wouldn't see the pink stained on her cheeks.

Not that she had to. Inuyasha let the same words creep into his mind and his face glowed pink as well, and he turned his head to the side to cover himself.

The two sat there in silence for a bit before Kagome broke the silence with an awkward goodnight and laid in her bed, beneath the nice covers. He found a spot sitting by her bed, and closed his eyes to relax, taking in nothing but her scent.

* * *

"I do say, I thought you had more in you." The first woman snapped, grinning toothily at the the second, who shrugged.

"Don't think I can bring more?" She cackled.

The third rolled her eyes, "That was barely enjoyable. We need something else. Something better than just a movie date and a nosy brother."

"At this rate, the two will never get over their pride." The first agreed.

The second sighed, "Well, thought this would suffice as a starting point."

"No, from now on, we do this together." The third shook her head, "It's time for some real fun."

"Ooo." The first leaned in close, "Let's get to work then, shall we?"

**Hey everyone! Hope you liked it! Adding the fates is fun. Of course, this is only the beginning in a long line of actual awkward situations to put the two lovebirds in. So don't forget to review, tell me what you think, and keep checking for the next chapter!**

**Thanks, you guys are awesome!**


End file.
